Judy Hopps x Nick Wilde: Undercover love
by weezy4laughs
Summary: This story is a romance story where Nick and Judy are given two weeks to become the perfect couple so that they can go undercover to a dinner party being held by Zootopia's biggest weapon dealer ester Muganda. But things are getting awkward between Judy and Nick is their love really only for the case or do they really have feelings for each other and how will the party go?
1. Chapter 1

Best Coffee Ever

* **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP***

Nick opened his eyes to the beautiful city of Zootopia the sun was shining the birds chirping the air carried a slight smell of hazelnut and blueberries… and then he woke up.

"Ya right…" Nick muttered to himself "It hasn't been that beautiful for months…" Nick reminisced of when he first joined the force with Judy and they made their first arrest. It was in the papers "120 mile an hour sloth brought to justice by Judy Hopps and rookie Nick Wilde."

"Well, time to get off my ass…" Nick pulled himself off his bed and to his kitchen in his small apartment. "What the…" Nick looked at the smoking coffee machine "Wow I'm surprised I didn't burn the house down with this thing. Well *Yawn* guess I'll get coffee in the break room at work"

[At The ZPD]

Chief Bogo walked into the room to begin the briefing. "Alright is everyone here… Wait a minute where's officer Wilde? Judy?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday sir."

"Well go find him he's your partner and therefore your responsibility."

"Right now?!"

"Yes right now, you're both needed on a case!"

"Alright alright, I'll go find him then…" Judy sighed. _Where could that dumb fox be…_ "Hey, Clawhauser have you seen the fox."

"Oh, Nick ya he looked super tired today said he was gonna get some coffee in the break room but that was half an hour ago."

"Kay thanks!"

Judy entered the break room to find the find her partner passed out in one of the chairs next to the coffee machine.

"Ironic" giggled Judy. "Come on big guy you need to wake up Bogo will kill you if he finds out you're sleeping on the job," Judy shoved and prodded Nick to no avail. "Ok if that's how you wanna play it…" Judy got a small cup from the counter and put in an order on the automated coffee machine "Let's see here... sugar hazelnut creamer and enter," Judy tooks some blueberries from the counter and squished them so the coffee would slightly taste like blueberry. _He won't be able to stay asleep when he smells this it's his favorite._ Judy held the cup under his nose.

"Hmm *sniff sniff*... coffee" Nick looked up "Oh *Yawn* hey Carrots what are you doing here."

"I should be asking you that do you know what time it is you missed the briefing and I had to come look for you."

"What? Sorry, my coffee machine broke and this cold weathers got me all drowsy."

"What are you talking about red foxes don't hibernate."

"Ya well, that doesn't mean I can't get sleepy when it's cold."

"Well anyway, Bogo needs us for a case."

"Wait Carrots… can I have the coffee"

"Sure" Judy giggled.

"Thank you… wait is that blueberry how did you know?"

"I uh I just knew y-you liked blueberries so I tossed some in," Judy blushed.

"Aww thanks, I didn't know you knew me so well."

"Well, we are partners."

"Anyway come on we don't want Bogo thinking we're ditching work."

[In Chief Bogo's Office]

"There you two are where've you been!? Never mind it doesn't matter. Look this is a case that the entire police department voted on you two taking don't ask me why. Tell me do you two remember the survey we took for "Fun" last week about which two officers would make the best couple. Well, that was actually a way of finding out which two people would be best suited for this case. You see this case requires two officers to go undercover as a couple and attend a dinner party held by a . We suspect he is one of Zootopia's biggest weapon dealers and that he's making a trade-off two weeks from now."

"Wait so why us again!?" Judy's face turned a slight red.

"You two were deemed cutest couple by… everyone."

"EVERYONE!?" Judy and Nick both said in unison as they blushed.

"Yes including me."

"S-so why tell us two weeks in advance?" Nick tried to change the subject.

"Since I thought both of you would be a little embarrassed about the idea I wanted to give you two weeks in advance to practice being a couple."

"I-I'm okay with it but I don't know if Judy would…" Nick turned to look at Judy.

"N-no I'm okay with it as long as it's for work purposes," Judy said shaking her head.

"Good! Because starting today you two are officially a couple."

[After Brief]

"Alright, now that I've filled you in on the details today you two are to go out and practice being a couple."

Judy and Nick exited the office. There was an awkward silence. _What should I do It's so quiet…_ : they both thought.

*Yawn*

"Huh" Judy turned to see Nick rubbing his eyes "Hey Nick wanna grab some coffee?"

"Sure!" Nick blushed. _Dammit, don't sound so excited you stupid fox._

[At Creature's Cafe]

"What should we get…" Nick looked at the menu but all the drinks were so expensive. But then something caught his eye there was a drink that was half off for couples. _Well, I don't want Judy to pay on the first date…_

"Hey, Carrots how bout we get number 8."

Judy searched the board for a second trying to spot number 8. Judy blushed a bright red "Oh uh s-sure I mean if you don't mind and why would you mind I mean we are a couple and that means we can do stuff like that and now I'm rambling and I'm just gonna stop talking."

 _Huh, why does she sound so panicked?_ : Nick thought.

Nick and Judy got to the front of the line.

"Hello, what can I get for yall… wait Judy? Judy Hopps!"

"I-I'm sorry have we met before?"

"You don't remember me? From when we were kids?"

"Wait Jeni!?"

"Ya I was in your play an there was that one time you got my tickets back from that mean ol Gideon Grey! Thanks for that by the way"

"No problem."

"Oh right back to your order. Uh, what was it again?"

"Oh yes can we get a number 8." Nick pulled out his wallet.

"Okay you want 1 Cuddle-Creature-Coffee for two and that there will be 6.89," Jeni giggled

Nick froze and looked up at the menu above. "#8 The Cuddle-Creature-Coffee a drink for two…" he mumbled to himself. _Huh, so that's why she was so nervous when I said number 8._ Nick placed a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Go ahead and sit over there and your order will be ready in a second." Nick and Judy turned to walk back. "Oh and Judy…" Judy turned around to see a smirking Jeni winking "Go get em."

[After 3 Minutes Of Awkward Silence]

"Here's your order lovers"

Nick couldn't look Judy in the eye. _Why am I so nervous It's only for work but… I can't stop my heart from beating._ Nick looked up and Judy's head was down. _I knew it she is uncomfortable being with me._ "Hey, Judy you don't have to do this case if you don't want to…"

Judy looked up "No no no I want to it's just I've never actually had a boyfriend."

Nick blushed "Well if it's too much just treat me like you normally would and we'll work on the boyfriend stuff later."

"Thanks Nick."

"Hey Carrots, aren't you gonna have a drink?"

Judy looked up to see Nick drinking from one of the straws.

"I uh ah what the heck… Wow this is really good what's in it?"

"Blueberries and hazelnut Carrots, blueberries and hazelnut"

[To be Continued...]


	2. Bogo's Bribe

Bogo's Bribe

[At ZPD]

Bogo was sitting at his desk after hours finishing up mountainous piles of paperwork usually he would have had one of his officers do it but he was expecting a call…

*RING* *click*

"Alright I've done it wasn't easy but Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are off duty for the next 2 weeks"

"You've done well Chief Bogo now make sure that there is no way of them knowing what's really going on." An unknown voice spoke through the phone, the tone of the voice was hoarse but intelligent and civilized. "I'll be sure to keep our mutual client safe for the time being…"

"That wasn't our deal Kaze!" Bogo slammed his fist on his desk causing papers to fly and fall throughout his office.

"No, but Mr.M would like to have an incentive policy just In case you decide to flap that snout of yours."

"You have my word I won't tell a soul just let her go!" Bogo voice was firm and rasp but it was obvious that he was worried about something or someone's safety.

*click*

[1 Month Earlier]

"W-what do you mean she's coming to Zootopia?!" Bogo jumped with surprise nearly spilling his morning coffee. "NO NO NO absolutely not it's too dangerous here!"

"Well who's fault is dat Mr. Chief-of-ZPD!" a snappy voice retorted over the phone her very apparent Jamaican accent rang through the spacious empty flat that Bogo had acquired through his more than generous salary at the ZPD. "Look I don't wan to 'ear any more about tit! Besides, I already sent 'er."

"What I'm not prepared for… how am I supposed to…" Bogo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright fine but don't blame me if she decides to-"

"Imma blame you if anyting happens to my baby!" the woman cut him off sharply "She'll be arriven in savannah station tomorrow at three. Look after 'er until Christmas and she'll be outa yer 'ands."

"That's a whole month!"

"So wat de girl hasn't seen you in 5 years wats a month! And don't tink I haven't noticed ya ain't been sayin' 'er name every time I call you. Ta think a father can't even say 'is daughter's name downright disgraceful it tis."

[End Flashback]

Bogo shook his head shaking the memory away with it. He was now back at his flat but he couldn't bring himself to sleep every time he closed his eyes the memory would drift back into his mind. Every time it did he felt worse and worse but slowly this feeling was replaced by anger and a feeling of responsibility for his daughter.

 _Ha… my daughter can I really call her that after what I did…_

"No, even if she doesn't consider me her dad I still have to do my duty as an officer." Bogo leaped from his bed to his closet he slid it open. Pushing the clothes to the side he revealed a Browning double automatic shotgun he hesitated for a second before grabbing the stock of the gun and lifting off the hooks it was held on... he slid his fingers across the back end of the stock there were four letters embedded in it KAZE "As an officer."

A.N. Sorry if the Bogo's wife's accent is hard to read I can just type it normally if it's too obnoxious pls tell me in a review. Also, you might see the story drift a lot into Bogo's POV without mention between chapters I'll try and leave a note so you're not confused.


	3. An Uninvited Welcomed House Guest

An Uninvited Welcomed House Guest

Judy found herself reliving the date over and over in her head after she got home. Every time she caught herself doing it she had to slap herself to get out of the trance.

 _What's wrong with me!? It was just coffee we didn't even do anything… sadly. NO! No no no Nick probably doesn't even like me that way… does he? Stop it dammit._

Judy had often found herself having these inner quarrels with herself. She usually would ignore them or on some days "relieve" herself as a distraction. Today was one of "those" days and it had not helped that Nick was now her actual boyfriend which opened the floodgates to the dark side of her mind. But just as Judy was about to retire to her bedroom she was stopped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Hello?" Judy opened the door to reveal a fox with a nervous smile.

"Hey there carrots… I have a favor to ask."

[...]

After the coffee fiasco, Nick and Judy said their farewells and Nick was on his way home with a new found confidence and a spring in his step. He was overjoyed that circumstance had gotten him a date not only that one with Judy. Too happy to resist he started listing off her good qualities "... smart, adorable, independent…" Nick chuckled at his giddiness.

 _Man… now that I think about it Carrots… is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. If it weren't for her I'd still be peddling pawpsicles_

 _On the sidewalk but… What've I done for her?_

Nick slowed his pace trying to remember the last thing he'd done to return Judy's kindness.

 _Ha man I'm dumb all I've been doing is dragging my ass on the floor thinking being her partner is helping her I'm probably just slowing her down… oh shit..._

Nick looked up to the window of his apartment… it was smoking. Nick pulled his hands from his pockets and began to run he was still a block away from the building when he saw it. About halfway down the block, the glass shattered and fire erupted from the window.

[...]

"So that's basically the gist of it" Nick sighed now sitting on Judy's living room couch.

"Oh my god that's horrible w-where are you gonna stay."

"Heh…" Nick looked over at Judy nervously. He didn't even need to say it.

"O-oh… I mean sure ya that's… fine…" Judy felt guilty here she was about to knock one off while Nicks life goes up in flames. Nick saw the look on Judy's face and presumed he was the cause.

"Haa… Judy, it's fine you don't have to. I'll manage besides I know I've always been a burden." Nick got up and headed for the door but was stopped by his bunny friend. She was between him and the door her head pointed downward with her arms stretched out. "Judy, what are you doing?" Judy let her hands fall to her sides. After a moment she motioned him to come closer.

 _Here it comes she's probably gonna do something to make me feel better…_

Nick bent down to receive the much-expected gesture of kindness…

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Nick grew wide-eyed.

*SLAP*

Nick was sent tumbling backward by Judy's punch falling over his own feet. "Aww," Nick held his jaw despite Judy's size she was a police officer. He looked up at Judy who was now obviously furious.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT YOURSELF AS A PIECE OF TRASH! *huff* *huff* Do you think a burden could turn from crook to cop in less than a year?! Do you think a burden could solve one of ZPD's toughest cases in 48 hours?! Do you think I would beg no plead to have a burden rookie cop to be my partner? Do you think I'd have this much fun, laugh this much, and or be happy this much with a burden as my best friend?" Nick winced at Judy's last statement.

"I… I'm sor-"

"Oh, here we go again then. "Judy I'm sorry" but as soon as another bump in the road comes I'll have to build your confidence up again! Don't you know how much it hurts to hear that! To hear that the person you respect and value more than anyone or anything else calling himself what? A burden?"

"Judy-ack!" Nick held his jaw again he removed his hand to find it dotted with blood. Judy looked at her hand it was still in a fist.

"O-o god what did I... no, Nick, I didn't mean… I have to go!" Judy ran out the door before Nick could say anything…


	4. The Warmth of Friends or maybe more?

The Warmth of Friends…

A.N. I don't think I really specified but This is not the same apartment Judy used to live in she has moved into a better one.

Judy relived the scenario over and over in her mind… over and over she could still feel the impact her fist made in nicks jaw she could vividly recall the feeling of fur against fur as her middle knuckle made contact. She could still hear the click Nicks lower and upper teeth made as they slammed together. Judy shivered she had never done something so violent to her friend. But… that's not why she was shivering she had left the house so quickly that she didn't grab her jacket, let alone some actual clothes. She was still in the pajama pants and tank top she was going to go to bed in. Her feet stung as she dragged them down the ice cold pavement.

 _Where am I anyway?_

Judy looked around but didn't recognize her surroundings she rubbed her arms to warm them but to no avail. She began to walk aimlessly again.

"AHH!"

The ground beneath Judy suddenly became slippery. Without realizing she had walked into a puddle of ice.

"Son of a…" Judy pulled herself to her feet "ah-ack!" Judy looked her ankle. "Great…" Judy sighed, she pulled her knees to her chest.

 _I'm cold… my feet hurt… I wanna go home… I… want to apologize to Nick…...Nick…. I want to see Nick._

Judy shoved her head in her knees was crying but her tears just dried to her cheeks because of the cold.

"*Sniff* Stupid Nick why can't he see how great he is like I do…"

"Judy?!" Judy could hear a voice call her name in the distance but she couldn't make out who. "Judy?!" Suddenly at the next intersection down the road, a red fox appeared from around the corner.

"Nick?" Nick turned to see a bunny in pajamas sitting on the sidewalk in tears.

"Judy!" the worried look on Nick's face melted into relief and happiness. He ran toward her. Eventually kneeling down beside her.

"W-why are you here I hit you. You should be angry…" Nick placed his hand atop Judy's head.

"Carrots… I couldn't be mad at you… plus I kinda deserved it." Judy was confused. "Listen that punch knocked some sense into me… Judy, after all you said I realized what I've been worrying over is not that I am a burden to you, and I should have made myself clearer earlier what I'm worried about is that you've done all these amazing things for me and I don't know how to return the favor… I don't want to be the only one gaining anything from our bond. I want to do things for you, I want to give you all that you've given to me, and even though that may take time even though I might not be able to do that as I am now… I promise I will give you back the happiness you've given me and then some." Nick wrapped his jacket around Judy's shoulders "So Carrots will you give this dumb fox another chance…".

Judy smiled up at Nick with dried tears on her cheeks "Yes!"

"Good then let's go home-" Nick was about to get up when Judy grabbed his hand "Huh, what is it?".

Judy smiled nervously and pointed to her ankle "I… sorta sprained it."

"Of course you did… come on…"

"Hm?" Judy looked at Nick he was turned away from her crouched motioning for her to get on his back. "R-right" Judy pulled herself on to his back, It was warm and she could feel the muscles on his back shift as he got up. With his back pressing against her front and his jacket against her back, Judy felt as if she was in a perfectly roasted golden marshmallow. Judy couldn't help it, she nuzzled her face between his shoulder blades taking in as much of her friend's warmth as she could.

"Hah…" Judy instinctively let out a relaxed yawn. Nick looked back at Judy.

 _*blush* Dammit Judy why do you have to be so damn cute… Nick could feel her steady warm breaths down his back_

[Back at Judy's]

 _Finally, if I had to carry Judy for any longer my heart would've burst._

Nick looked over at Judy who was now laying on the couch covered in Nick's Jacket. She had fallen asleep by the time they'd made it back. Nick went over picked her up he carried her to her bedroom still wrapped in his jacket. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers.

 _Now the hard part…_

Nick gently tugged and pulled on his jacket being careful not to wake Judy.

 _Almost got it-_

Nick had gotten the Jacket but Judy had grabbed the sleeve. "Oh- sorry did I wake you up…" Judy waved her head.

"I was never asleep just resting my eyes a bit…" Judy looked down at the jacket she was holding "You said you wanted another chance right?" Nick looked at her confused for a moment then nodded. "Good, then you have to do what I say for the rest of the day."

"Wha- but it's already six don't you want to wait until tomorrow." Judy looked frustrated.

"Fine then I'm not giving you another chance, get out." she rolled over showing her back to him.

"No no no, of course, I'll do anything alright." Judy smiled over her shoulder.

Judy sat up in her bed "Now… take off your shirt…"

"Wha-"

"Oh well, looks like someone is gonna be homeless tonight!" Judy yelled to herself.

"Haa… fine…" Nick grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head "You know this is extortion right?"

"Guess I'm a bad cop, now put on this jacket…" Judy handed him the jacket she was still holding onto. Nick grabbed it and pulled it over each arm and began to zip it up "Ah, don't zip it up yet. Great, now… get in bed." Nick's face became flushed but he did as he was told whether he wanted to or not… he wanted to. He climbed onto the bed and got under the covers with Judy. Nick's heart and mind began to race. Judy pulled herself closer to the blushed Nick. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his chest it was even warmer than his back and the training course he'd taken to become a cop gave him a muscular build even though he was healthy, to begin with… Judy placed one of her ears to his chest his heart was beating as fast as hers. She giggled to herself a bit. She looked up at Nick who couldn't look her in the eye he was blushing too much Judy raised herself placed kisses along Nick's neck until they were eye to eye.

 _I don't even care anymore…_

Judy practically threw herself on top of Nick straddling him "Nick I... love you…"

"Judy…" Nick's eyes grew wide.

"And I'm not saying that because of the case. I've been in love with you for months now. I can't keep you out of my head. My head was spinning out of control with dark thoughts about you when Bogo assigned us this case and can't do it anymore Nick… I really love you." Judy leaned over and placed her head on Nick's chest.

"Judy look at me…" Judy raised her head.

"I know you don't have to say anything… you hate me don't yo-" Nick placed a hand on Judy's cheek and pulled her closer.

"I already told you I could never do that…" Nick placed a kiss on Judy's lips. "I love you too…"

Judy wiped her eyes and place her hand on Nick's shoulder she harshly pushed him against down so that he wasn't sitting up anymore. "I'm gonna make you regret that…" Judy wasn't crying anymore… which Nick was glad but her new expression was even worse… *gulp* she was smiling...


End file.
